


Under the Stars

by psychically_linked



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitzsimmons Secret Valentine, Fitzsimmons baby, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychically_linked/pseuds/psychically_linked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Valentine's Day after Fitz-Simmons' baby has been born- Felicity Fitz-Simmons. Jemma and Fitz enjoy a moonlit picnic, leaving Daisy and Lincoln to look after Felicity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [complimentandasmile (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=complimentandasmile+%28tumblr%29).



> This is my FitzSimmons Secret Valentine's gift for complimentandasmile on tumblr! Go check out their blog, it's awesome :)  
> I hope you and anyone else who might be reading enjoys this fanfic, heh, it's my first one, um, EVER. So yeah, there's my excuse if it isn't great haha but hopefully you like it!  
> PS- I know this is supposed to be a FITZSIMMONS fanfic, and it is, but I've thrown in some Static Quake as well, hope you don't mind :D

Jemma looked at Fitz, and then at Daisy, who was gingerly cradling a baby in her arms. Uncertainty sparked inside her, ready to catch fire. Her eyes glittered with worry, worst case scenarios running through her head like chemical formulas.

‘Come on, Jemma. It’ll be fine.’ Fitz insisted, warm Scottish accent comforting.

‘Yeah!’ smiled Daisy. ‘Look, Lincoln and I’ll take care of Lisy, and if we need anything we can just-’

‘“Lisy”?’ Fitz interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

‘Well, “Felicity” is a bit of a mouthful, don’t you think? It’s cool.’

‘Right.’

‘Okay then,’ Jemma nodded, ‘I suppose we’d best be heading off, Fitz.’

‘Yeah. See you, guys. Bye, sweetheart.’ he added, gently kissing the baby on the head; Jemma did the same, and quickly hugged Daisy (Lincoln got a friendly nod of goodbye).

‘Bye!’

And with that, they disappeared, the click-clacking of Jemma’s heels slowly fading away.

                                                                                **********

‘So, you’re a babysitter now.’ Lincoln said as Daisy lightly rocked the baby, smiling.

‘Yeah, right after hacker, spy and Inhuman.’ Daisy smirked. She looked down at the girl in her arms, the daughter of two of her favourite people in the world, and was met with a curious, bright blue gaze.

‘Felicity.’ she whispered, deep in thought. Lincoln looked around the room as she fell silent for a moment. ‘She has her father’s eyes.’ Daisy suddenly blurted out. Lincoln nodded.

‘And her mother’s hair.’

Surely enough, Felicity Fitz-Simmons had wisps of auburn hair framing her face, mirroring Jemma’s. She watched inquisitively as Daisy daydreamed again. ‘Can you believe they named her after me?’

‘What?’ Lincoln blinked. ‘Felicity? Don’t tell me you changed your name _again_.’

Daisy rolled her eyes fondly at him. ‘No! Skye. Felicity Skye. That’s her name. Felicity Skye Fitz-Simmons. I mean, yeah, it’s a middle name, but they got it from _me_.’

Lincoln looked like he was about to say something, but he liked watching the dreamy look in her eyes as she spoke, so he stayed silent.

‘I was so… surprised. They- they said that they liked the name Skye, and it was what they had first known me as, and that they hoped Felicity would grow up into someone like me. That I’d be a good role model.’ She scoffed then, in disbelief, but there was a trace of wonder in her eyes. She hastily blinked it away. ‘Imagine that!’

Instead of grinning along, like Daisy thought he might do, Lincoln stroked her cheek and looked at her seriously. ‘This little girl will be _lucky_ to have you as a role model.’

Daisy looked at the floor, a smile spreading across her face. Before she could respond, however, the doorbell rang. The two jolted apart a little from the noise, realising just how close they were.

‘Don’t tell me,’ Daisy rolled her eyes, ‘They left something behind. Honestly, those two-’

‘It’s… not them.’ Lincoln interrupted, looking out of the window next to the door.

‘Huh?’ Daisy opened it, and was greeted with three familiar faces- Bobbi, Hunter and Mack.

‘Hey!’ smiled Bobbi. Hunter grinned and nodded in acknowledgement, Mack merely raising his eyebrows.

‘Oh- hey! What- what are-?’

‘Coulson thought we needed some time off,’ Mack shrugged, ‘and we assumed that you might need some help with- uh…’

‘Felicity.’ Daisy supplied.

‘Right.’

‘We didn’t… interrupt anything, did we?’ Hunter asked suspiciously, eyeing Daisy and Lincoln. Bobbi rolls her eyes and steers Daisy away, chatting as if they hadn’t just seen each other earlier that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! It's super short, sorry, but there's more coming!

‘So!’ Jemma sighed. Things had been quite busy recently, and it was nice to get some time to themselves. She stopped walking abruptly, and turned to Fitz. She had only just noticed the large basket he was carrying. He must have picked it up just as they left the house.  ‘Um- where are we actually _going_?’

Fitz simply smiled back at her. ‘Uh-uh-uh!’ he teased, with a childlike air about him. ‘You’ll have to wait and see! By the way…’

Jemma looked up curiously, and with a trace of dubiousness.

‘Have I told you how stunning you look?’

He glanced at her, as she blushed and allowed herself a small smile. ‘Only three times already.’

‘Well, you do. Look stunning.’

‘You don’t look so bad yourself.’ Jemma beamed at him and linked her arm through his, and as they walked, with her head resting on his shoulder, all felt right with the world.

**********

‘Ow!’ Hunter exclaimed as he received a building block to the head.

Felicity giggled and clapped with pleasure. She did have quite good aim.

‘What did _I_ do, for God’s sake?’ Hunter moaned.

‘You know what they say,’ Mack said casually, leaning back in his chair beside Lance. ‘Babies are one of the best judges of character.’

‘What’re you trying to say, mate?’

Hunter merely received a shrug in reply, and he rolled his eyes. Felicity giggled again. He crouched down so that he was face to face with her and narrowed his eyes. ‘I’m onto you, Fitz-Simmons. Better watch your back, ‘Lisy.’

‘Hey!’ Daisy called. ‘My nickname!’

The 9-month-old poked Hunter in the face.

Bobbi snorted. ‘She’s the best judge of character, all right!’


	3. Chapter 3

The world whirled by outside the cab window, bright lights twinkling in the evening sky, but Jemma’s gaze was on Fitz. She examined the periwinkle blue of his eyes, the way his one corner of his mouth curved upwards in a nervous smile, the way his hands were tightly clasped around the handle of the large wicker basket. She needed to further question him about that.

‘Um- Fitz?’

But then the cab stopped, abruptly sending Jemma’s whirlwind of thoughts twirling away into nothingness. She turned to glance at her surroundings, but Fitz’s voice tore her away and all she got was a snippet of a starry sky.

‘Come on!’ he called, smiling, as he paid the driver with excitement radiating off of him. It was contagious, and a grin began to spread across Jemma’s face as she stepped out of the car- that is, until Fitz covered her eyes with his hand. Jemma let out a yelp of protest.

‘No peeking! Not until we get there. I want it to be a surprise.’

Somewhat reluctantly, Jemma obliged and let Fitz lead her, succumbing to the warmth of his hand and the comfort of his body next to hers. The couple walked together, obliviously synchronised in comfortable silence. A light breeze brushed against them, the air cool, calm.

Jemma squealed as they stepped onto grass, dewdrops tickling her ankles. ‘Ugh, Fitz, the grass is all wet!’ she complained. Fitz chuckled and murmured something under his breath. A moment later, he stopped, gently taking his arms away.

'Okay,' he said quietly. 'Just- just stand there a second- and don't open your eyes!'

Jemma put a hand in front of her eyes and waited patiently. Well- sort of; she was extremely curious and at one point almost took a peek between her fingers, but Fitz seemed so excited, it would be indescribably cruel to spoil anything.

'Alright! Okay, yes, you can- oh! Wait! One seco- okay, yes, erm, open your eyes.'

Jemma smiled at his endearing nervousness to please her, before taking her hand away. A gasp escaped her lips as she took in the sight before her. Fitz had perfectly laid out a red and white checkered picnic blanket, and on it was a variety of food. The wicker picnic basket stood grandly, carefully placed in the corner of the blanket, and next to that was the even grander sight of Fitz, the person she loved most in the world (as well as her daughter, of course) smiling hopefully at her.

'Well? What do you- is it alright?'

'It's better than alright, Fitz.' Jemma breathed. 'It's _perfect_.' She moved towards him, kissing him gently.

Fitz sighed in relief, and paused to take in the beautiful sight that was Jemma. Her hair cascaded down past her shoulders in chestnut-brown waves. She was wearing a pretty violet dress, with brown boots that made her just that little bit taller (to Jemma's annoyance it wasn't enough to finally be taller than Fitz, but it was something). Her lips shone with pink lipgloss, and her hazel eyes gazed back at him, the beautiful stars of the night sky reflected in them like glitter.

Jemma carefully sat down on the picnic blanket, beaming as Fitz offered her a strawberry. She sighed happily, and stared up at the starlit sky above her with wonder. Suddenly, a thought struck her, and her sanguine expression changed to one of worry.

Fitz blinked, double the apprehension mirrored in his eyes. 'What is it?'

'I just... I feel bad about leaving Felicity behind, do you think she'll be okay?'

'Of course. We trust Daisy, she'll be fine. What could go wrong?'

**********

'You make the mess, YOU clean it up!'

'Uh, as a matter of fact, _I didn't make the mess_!'

Daisy and Hunter continued bickering. 'It wasn't me, it was that little _she-devil_! Evil, I'm telling you. She's out to get me!'

'A lot of people are out to get you, Hunter. I guess Felicity just caught on.' Bobbi smirked. 'All those in favour of Hunter cleaning up?'

Everyone in the room raised their hand. 'Mack, you too? Traitor.' Hunter shook his head.

'Sorry, man.' Mack shrugged. 'But I am _not_ going near that... stuff.' He gestured towards the splatters of baby food around the room.

Hunter groaned, going to get a cloth to clear the mess, muttering something about a 'travesty of justice, honestly'.

Daisy chuckled in victory and went to sit on the floor next to Lincoln, who was entertaining Felicity by creating static electricity between his fingers. The baby watched in wonder, and tried to grasp the blue light, babbling.

'She's so _cute_.' Daisy remarked. 'D'you think she'll grow up to be a scientist too?'

'If her parents can do anything about it, then I'd guess so.' said Mack.

'You know what, I'm gonna have to get her into computers.' Daisy grinned.

'Into hacking?' Hunter walked over, the mess taken care of (sort of).

'That's not what I _said._ But hey, you never know... I mean, she's _called_ Skye- sort of- so she's gotta take after me _somehow_.'

'Let's hope she doesn't pick up the earthquake powers then.' Hunter smirked.

'Come on, that'd be kinda cool.' Lincoln reasoned. And he had a point. 'Uh, what time is it? Shouldn't the kid be asleep?'

Daisy looked at the time. 'Uh... we might have kept her up a _bit_ too long. Eh, it's fine. She's fi-'

She paused at the sight of Felicity asleep on the carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, a bit random but hopefully you liked it, people. Oh, there's gonna be at LEAST one more chapter at some point, so... yeah, look out for that. And PLEASE leave a comment below, I would be so grateful! Oh yeah, also, on tumblr I'm adventuresinmarvel and I'll be posting this sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More chapters to come.


End file.
